


Smokes’ 40th Birthday

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Driving Fails, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback memory of how it took my oldest Smoker 43 tries to finally get his driver's license before the infection. This was back when I used to have my infected docile for no reason, I’ve actually long since changed that but I still liked this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokes’ 40th Birthday

Smokes stood on the roof of his apartment building looking out over the destroyed city below. After lighting up a cigarette, he took a tattered wallet from his scruffy green jacket. He opened it and shook out a little chain of pictures, the kind you get in photo booths at theme parks. Among the string of pictures was a slightly younger, less bitter looking, non-infected version of himself with a lovely red-head woman. One picture showed them all cute and hugging, another of the girl showing off an engagement ring, another of a much younger brunette boy photo-bombing the couple, and the last an image of the non-infected Smokes pulling the other boy in and giving him a noogie.

The Smoker sighed sadly and folded the pictures back. Not wanting to put the wallet away, he poked into the various openings, glancing at useless coins and paper money. Then he flipped through the collection of cards until he found his old driver’s license. He took the card out for a better look, reminding himself of how hard it was for him to get it.

~*~

A sixteen year old Frank Anderson sat in the back seat of his father’s car, with his best friend as they were driven to his first driver’s test. “Ok man, you got this,” Mark told Frank as they pulled into the DMV.

After a long wait inside, Frank was able to take the test. At first he was doing pretty well, just as he had been practicing. However several times he went over the speed limit, passed a stop sign, and took a turn a bit too hard going briefly into the other lane. Luckily there were no cars there at the time. He failed the test.

~**~

Three years later, for Frank’s fourteenth go at the driving exam, Mark walked with him to the DMV. Once Frank started the testing car, it was all going pretty well, until he almost caused a road block by driving too far forward for a turn on a narrow street. Just that wouldn’t have been too bad, but shortly after, he struggled to parallel park, and stated out loud how he should have practiced parking more.

~***~

When Frank was twenty-three he was on driving test number thirty and doubted he would ever pass. “You know, don’t be too hard on yourself man, I mean, some people just aren’t meant to drive.” Frank shot Mark a sour glare as they headed once again to the DMV. “I mean, there’s always the bus, riding a bike and hey! Walkin’s healthy!” Mark snickered when Frank flipped him off.

The test, just like all the others, started out well. As it went on, it continued to go smoothly. He didn’t go over the speed limit, didn’t go too fast on turns, stopped at stop signs and red lights, and even remembered to check the mirrors and buckle up before starting off. The Instructor also seemed pleased with how Frank was doing, and as the test neared its end, he told him all that was left was to reverse into a space once they were back at the DMV.

Frank nodded and, after signalling, turned into the parking lot. As carefully as he could he tried to back into a spot, however he felt just letting it roll in was going far too slowly, so he tried to give it a little gas.

He gave it a little too much gas and hit the car in the spot just behind the one he was trying to back into, which happened to be the instructor’s car.

Frank gave an audible groan once the instructor got out of the car after crossing off the “pass” note on his clipboard.

~**~

Maintaining his push for the maximum four tests a year, Frank had reached driving test number forty-three by the time he was twenty-six. He dragged his feet while Mark once again pulled him along to the DMV. “C’mon, 43’s the charm! Statistically speaking, you have to pass eventually!” Frank just sighed and went in to stand in line.

When the test started Frank tried to push down feelings of dread and just focus on doing everything right. Keeping it at the speed limit he carefully followed all the instructions and this time when backing in at the end he didn’t give it any extra gas.

Much to Frank’s amazed delight he was told he passed. He had failed forty-two times but finally passed on the forty-third try.

~*~

Smokes was brought back to the present by hearing his name. Mark, now a common infected, was using his hands to stand on the roof ledge in front of him.

“You here now? You were just staring off into space for a while.”

Smokes blinked before nodding and putting his driver’s license away. “Yeah, yeah... just remembering something...”

Mark gave him a pat on the shoulder before hopping down from the ledge. “Well no time to dwell on the past. C’mon! I have something _big_ planned!”

“What for?” Smokes asked after realizing the cigarette he had lit earlier had burnt out while he was remembering some of his driving exams. He started to light up another.

Mark grinned. He half hoped his pal would have forgotten, just so he could enjoy the reaction. “Remember? Your 40th birthday!” Smokes coughed, dropping his lighter and cigarette while Mark laughed. “C’mon, let’s go be old zombies in style.”


End file.
